


Things We Have in Common

by LoneWulffe



Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWulffe/pseuds/LoneWulffe
Summary: Abby, Alec and the turning of a page.
Relationships: Abby Arcane/Alec Holland, Abby Arcane/Swamp Thing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Things We Have in Common

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me processing my sadness over the show not getting the Season 2 it deserved. I'll be throwing in my own ideas but as with my other fic collection, I'm accepting prompts so send me anything - a simple scenario, a sentence, even a song or a poem - and I'll see what I can do with it. However, I reserve the right to turn down any prompts/requests for my own reasons. You can drop off your prompt in the comments section below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is set almost immediately after the finale. As for the quote at the beginning, it comes from American professor of mathematics John Allen Paulos.

'Uncertainty is the only certainty there is, and knowing how to live with insecurity is the only security.'

The words he – or rather the man named Alec Holland – had come across long ago ring in his head and he can't help but think that they apply to him now more than ever. The darkness is a threat he is only beginning to comprehend and there's a chance the humans who have already tried to take him apart for their own ends might try again despite his threats; between those two things alone, there's no telling what the future holds. And of course there's the mystery that is his own existence – a mystery he's not sure if he will ever solve.

All in all, it's enough to give him a headache. Or would if he was human, he thinks.

Where does he go from here? How is he going to learn more about his powers, not to mention what he is, when he doesn't even know where to start? His first thought is of that mysterious stranger who had showed him how to access the swamp's memories but he has no idea how to find the man. Will he have to wait for the stranger to seek him out again, whenever that may be? Only time will tell, he suspects with a sense of creeping despair.

But at least he won't have to deal with all of it alone.

He turns his head just enough that he can see Abby out of the corner of his eye almost as if he needs to reassure himself that she's really there. Like his own future, he's aware there are no guarantees where hers is concerned – not what might happen to her after her choice to put herself in the crosshairs of those after him for his sake and certainly not whether she will stay no matter what happens. Still, she's here by his side and right now, that's all that matters.

“I could use a drink.”

Her out-of-the-blue declaration startles him out of his thoughts and he turns to face her properly but by then she's already vanished around the corner. Before he can even begin to wonder where she's going, he hears a soft clink that sounds like glass and then she's back, a satisfied look on her face and a familiar bottle in hand.

It's the same bottle of bourbon he – or rather the human Alec – shared with her that one night before it had all begun.

“Guess I should be grateful Avery didn't have the whole place cleaned out after it stopped being useful to him,” she muses as she holds the bottle up to the moonlight. On the surface, it looks like she's inspecting it to make sure it's still drinkable but he catches a hint of wistfulness in her gaze before it's gone. Without another moment's hesitation, she downs some of its contents before holding it out to him. “Here.”

Confused, he stares a little too long at the bottle before meeting her gaze. “I don't drink.”

One of her eyebrows arches but her expression conveys only genuine curiosity – like he's presented her with yet another scientific mystery to unravel instead of said something stupid. “Don't or can't? I suppose now is a good time as any to ask whether you need to do anything in particular to keep yourself... well, healthy.”

“I don't need to drink,” he amends, feeling somewhat wrong-footed even though he knows that wasn't her intention. He'd been so lost in what he now knows to be his impossible goal of becoming human again that he hadn't given much thought to something so simple. “Or eat, for that matter. My body appears to be... 'Self-sustaining' would be the most accurate term I can think of at the moment.”

Abby hums thoughtfully and he imagines she's already doing her best to process that information even though this is far beyond her area of expertise. Yet the bottle remains held out for him to take. “But can you?”

“I... I don't know,” he confesses, wondering all the while where she's going with this. “It probably wouldn't make much difference even if I could since...” Words fail him so he makes a vague gesture at his body. “It would be a waste so go ahead.”

Something in her gaze shifts at that. “No, it won't be,” she replies with unexpected steel in her voice like she's stating an irrefutable fact. “Because I'm sharing it with you.”

Suddenly he's not sure she's talking about the bourbon any more... and the moment that thought enters his head, he starts to see the possible significance of the gesture.

It's a humbling feeling that would paradoxically make his heart soar if he had a functioning one.

When he accepts the bottle, her smile only barely eclipses his.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are welcome and will be written on a "first submitted, first written" basis.


End file.
